Never Make Friends With the Enemy
by Cattew
Summary: The rule was simple, never become friends with the enemy. So why'd they have to go and break it? Please read and review, I'm fairly new at this. Also, for now I just have Hogan, Shultz, and Klink. If you want to see another character, I'd love to try their perspective.
1. Shultz

Author's Note: This is only my second fanfiction ever, so if you have any thoughts or helpful comments, please tell me. I came up with this idea really quickly, but it got stuck in my head so I had to get it down.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Hogan's Heroes or its characters, though it would be cool if I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never make friends with the enemy.

Shultz knew this was rule number one, but they were such nice boys.

So what if he sometimes had to look the other direction?

Shultz wasn't a Nazi, he wasn't a killer.

Even if he tried, he was too empathic to actually be mean to those men.

Colonel Hogan was always so helpful,

Giving him advice

And saving his rotund self from becoming a popsicle at the Russian Front.

LeBeau was always cooking something for him,

And all of the men gave him little presents and treats.

Sure, most of the time it was to get information,

But sometimes they gave him things just to be nice.

They'd invite him in sometimes when it was really cold,

Offer him a cup of cocoa, and talk about their civilian lives.

Shultz needed the warmth and rest,

And the men needed someone to talk to.

Shultz found he really couldn't think of them as soldiers most of the time.

They were so young, too young really, to be fighting a war.

If anything ever happened to them because of him, he could never forgive himself.

Maybe that's why it was rule number one.

Because, if given the choice, Shultz wasn't sure he could choose his country over their lives.

They were, after all, his friends.


	2. Klink

Never make friends with the enemy.

Klink wasn't as idiotic as his superiors liked to think,

He knew that becoming closer to the prisoners was a bad idea.

It became clearer to him every time his heart clenched

When the Gestapo would come and drag another one away for questioning,

Or when the prisoners would do something that reminded him

That they were the enemy, and he their captor.

He wanted them to like him, to look up to him,

And, dare he say it, even respect him.

Especially Colonel Hogan.

But he should have been more realistic,

And a lot more careful.

They were the enemy,

No matter how harmless or friendly they appeared.

And of course Klink was far too lenient with them.

He hated punishing them;

He had never understood the phrase parents always used,

"Punishing you hurts me more than it hurts you,"

Until now.

And that was exactly how he felt,

Like a parent.

Well, in his defense,

They certainly acted childish enough.

Still, he should never have let his guard down.


	3. Hogan

Never make friends with the enemy.

Robert Hogan thought he knew better than to break that rule.

When you got close enough to remember they were human, you got too close.

It snuck up on him very slowly;

When he first arrived at the camp, he regarded every German with hostility,

And he didn't talk to them unless he had to.

However, recently he had begun to notice things that made it clear –

He was too close.

He actually looked forward to his weekly chess games with Klink,

And he liked to talk to Shultz about mundane things,

Genuinely caring about older guard who treated them like younger cousins.

Sometimes it seemed he forgot there was a war on,

And he was supposed to hate these people.

Stopping them from heading to the Russian Front was no longer just for the operation,

He realized he'd be genuinely sad if they left.

And, if ordered,

He wasn't sure he could get rid of them.

But that's what happens when you get too close.


	4. Carter

Author's Note: Sorry for not writing for a while, I've been in kinda a funk. I'm not sure how good this'll be, as I'm not really over the funk, but I thought maybe writing would help? So this may or may not be good. Let me know what you think!

\----------------------------------------------

Never make friends with the enemy.

Andrew Carter never seemed to grasp that rule.

Why shouldn't you be nice to everyone,

Whether or not you were at war?

He soon realized there was a difference

Between being nice and becoming friends.

He realized that difference too late.

He suddenly understood the rule

When he was forced to hold a gun

To a traitor he'd called friend from Hammelburg.

It nearly broke his heart

And he realized he couldn't do the same to any of the others.

Shultz was too nice and too naïve

A lively old uncle

Langscheidt was his age

And just wanted to be an artist.

But they were all soldiers

Whether they wanted to be or not

And Carter wished he'd followed that rule.

  
  



End file.
